


just one more year

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 01:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: “we’re still us, right?”josh tangles his hand in tyler’s hair as a response.





	just one more year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [makena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/makena/gifts).



> you comment on my stuff a lot n that means so much so here's a gift
> 
> title from [home](https://open.spotify.com/album/7BcMkICPKVAs6xfW4B7aNr)

tyler tucks his head into the crook of josh’s neck and breathes. 

“we’re still us, right?”

josh tangles his hand in tyler’s hair as a response. 

tyler hates his hair. it’s too long, flowing from his scalp down his back and ending three-quarters of the way down his spine. he doesn’t dare cut it, though. that would be a sign. 

“we’re always us.” josh murmurs. “doesn’t matter what we look like.”

josh hates his hair too. it’s also too long, even if it’s just to his shoulders. he might be able to cut it and get away with it, but he’s too scared to. 

“josh.”

“tyler.”

“ _josh_.”

“ _tyler_.”

their names.

“i don’t want to go home.” tyler murmurs into josh’s skin. “i want to go and live in a small apartment with you and transition and do everything we can’t do here.”

“soon.” josh presses his lips to the top of tyler’s head. “i promise.”

“how long is soon?”

josh doesn’t answer. tyler didn’t expect anything else.

“we’re gonna go to ohio.” tyler whispers their plan into the night, into josh. “we’re gonna meet our friends there. we’re gonna rent an apartment, and cut off all our hair, and start a band and join their music scene. we’re gonna get jobs and live together and start hrt together and everything’s gonna be okay.”

josh whispers into tyler’s hair. “we’re gonna do it. we’re gonna make it.”

“we’re gonna be us.”

“tyler.”

“josh.”


End file.
